2037 Hurricane Madison tornado outbreak
Confirmed Tornadoes Hurricane Madison came with a small amount of Wind Shear when it made landfall...but wind shear did strengthen resulting in Madison weakening to a Category 4 hurricane from a Category 5 before landfall...The outerband on the northwestern side of the hurricane produced the strongest and most violent tornadoes...the Northeastern Part produced 4 tornadoes...and the western part produced 11 tornadoes...this tornado outbreak involved the strongest and most long-lived tornado ever produced by a Hurricane, shattering the F4 tornado that struck Galveston, Texas during Hurricane Carla in 1961...The 2037 New Orleans tornado, this EF5 tornado completely destroyed 14,862 homes and 968 buisnesses along it's 120 mile path, the tornado was on the ground for a while...Wind Shear resulted in the outerband breaking up...which resulted in individual tornadic supercells with strong rotation developing...one of these supercells produced the 2037 New Orleans tornado... Notable Tornadoes Pensacola, Florida This Tornado was the first strong tornado to be produced by the hurricane, during the afternoon hours of June 14, a EF1 cone tornado touched down about 8 miles NW of Pensacola Airport...the tornado briefly strengthened to a EF2, but then weakened to a EF0 Rope, but a few minutes later the tornado grew into a cone tornado once again inflicting EF1 damage to homes and trees, the Tornado almost immediately grew into a EF2 stovepipe with peak winds of 115MPH, the tornado started to remove the roofs of houses, the tornado finally hit downtown Pensacola at 4:00PM as a high end EF2, 8 minutes later the tornado lifted Tallahassee, Florida See main article about this tornado: 2037 Tallahassee tornado This EF4 tornado was the first violent tornado of the outbreak, this tornado tore directly through Downtown Tallahassee causing extensive damage...it started when a EF0 rope touched down over the Florida/Alabama state line...the EF0 lifted from time to time...but strengthened to a EF1 and tore through a small subdivision, the tornado once again weakened down to a EF0, but almost immediately restrengthened to a EF1 cone, the tornado reached EF2 intensity about 45 miles northwest of Tallahassee, the EF2 stovepipe continued to the southeast, and 5 minutes later strengthened to EF3 intensity, the EF3 wedge continued to the Southeast, the tornado briefly hit EF4 intensity blowing a farmhouses away, but weakened back down to a EF2 almost immediately, the Tornado once again restrengthened to a EF3 wedge, the tornado strengthened to a EF4 and tore directly through downtown as a fast moving tornado, the tornado lifted 11 minutes later... New Orleans, Louisiana See main article about this tornado: 2037 New Orleans tornado This EF5 tornado tore directly through Downtown New Orleans on the first day of the outbreak, the large tornado first touched down as a small EF0 rope...about 3 minutes later the tornado grew into a small EF1 cone...the EF1 caused it's first sign of EF2 damage to the northeast of New Orleans, the wedge tornado briefly caused EF3 damage to a few homes, but quickly weakened back down to a EF2 wedge...the tornado strengthened to a EF3 wedge about 8 miles northeast of New Orleans, Louisiana...the tornado caused it's first signs of EF4 damage at 6:14PM where a few homes were completely destroyed...the tornado strengthened again to a EF4 at 6:23PM...the first EF5 damage was reported about 3 miles northeast of New Orleans, where a few well-built homes were completely swept off of there foundations...the tornado weakened to cause EF4 damage, but restrengthened to a EF5 over downtown New Orleans, the EF5 lifted about 11 minutes later...but then retouched down a minute later to cause more EF5 damage...the tornado eventually tracked off the coast at 7:26PM... Hattiesburg/Petal, Mississippi S''ee main article on this tornado: 2037 Hattiesburg tornado'' This tornado was the deadliest tornado of the outbreak, the tornado killed 8 people and injured 1,872...the tornado touched down around 9:19PM as a EF1 tornado causing roof damage, radar indicated a weak hook echo around 9:24PM, but the hook diminished by 9:30PM, the tornado reached EF2 intensity by 9:34PM, and a more defined hook echo appeared on radar at 9:40PM, and a confirmation of a large tornado resulted in a PDS Tornado Warning for areas west of Hattiesburg and Petal, here was the main quote from the warning "A very large, very violent tornado was located on the ground, do not wait to see or hear this tornado, tornadoes are extremely hard to see and confirm at night" the tornado showed it's first sign of low-end EF3 damage just west of Hattiesburg at 9:44PM where a few homes sustained mainly high-end EF2, but some low-end EF3 damage...more reports continued to come in of a mile-wide tornado until 10:00PM but then the tornado weakened, the tornado caused EF3 damage in the cities of Hattiesburg and Petal between 10:15 and 10:30PM, at 11:02PM the tornado lifted...this tornado was originally rated a low-end EF4 tornado, but was downgraded to a EF3 a week later. Baton Rouge, Louisiana See main article on this tornado: 2037 Baton Rouge tornado This deadly EF4 struck on the 2nd day of the outbreak, as the main hurricane was moving onshore to the south, the individual cells of the outerband had disconnected...but still considered as a part of Madison by the Storm Prediction Center and the National Weather Service, around 5:30AM a Tornado Warning was issued, being the only with the set of Severe Thunderstorm Warnings with the possibility of a large tornado, at 5:48AM a EF0 tornado touched down about 25 miles south of Baton Rouge...the tornado tracked 2 miles and was already a EF3 by 5:51AM, around 5:55AM the tornado reached EF4 intensity, the tornado hit Baton Rouge around 6:30AM inflicting some high-end EF3, low-end EF4 damage...the tornado lifted at 6:41AM. Jackson, Mississippi A few hours after the Baton Rouge wedge tore through downtown, a second killer was produced by the same cell near Jackson...the warning said "A potentially dangerous tornado was located near Jackson, moving northeast at 35 miles per hour" the cell quickly hit PDS rating as a reasonably large EF0 touched down on Mississippi State Campus...this tornado strengthened to a EF1 over the college before hitting EF2 status at one of the nearby apartments killing 1...the tornado weakened to a EF1 around 8:55AM, but restrengthened back to a low-end EF2 over a Mobile Home where a additional death occurred...by 8:58AM a large EF2 was reported moving Northeast out of Jackson...a barn was swept away around 9:00AM with possible EF3 damage inflicted, but after the barn was found to be very unstable and only a TVS with peak winds of 114MPH (102MPH while over the barn), they lifted the EF3 rating...1 death did occur in the barn, the tornado finally lifted at 9:02AM after killing 4 people in the process. Tuscaloosa, Alabama A large tornado touched down as a EF0 near Tuscaloosa and rapidly strengthened into a EF4...this is a wip...